The adventures of Texas in Hetalia High!
by Chakragirl15
Summary: Texas and her twin, Texas, are in Hetalia High AKA: Gakuen Hetalia. These twins are very spazzy, and are pretty much messing up the world of Hetalia as we know it! contains crack, my cousin and I being random and OC's related to actual characters.


**Author's note: **_Hello, lovelies. this is a fanfic written by me and my cousin Katie. however, Katie and I are very close (almost like twins) so we are indeed twins in this fanfic! representing the state of Texas! warning, this contains Katie messing up several last nimes, Katie making fun of some accents and a weird obsession with chicken broth. enjoy the crack~_

* * *

"Yo! I'm Texas, peace out SUCKERS!" I said, bursting in through the door. The other people things in the classroom stared at me like I was an alien or something. My sister burst in after me, doing a weird girly twirl thing. Some of the people in the classroom stared at her with the "oh, that's the girly twin." eyes. I scrunched up my nose, and awaited her big finish. After doing her girly twirl, she stopped dead in her tracks, with a "I'm more awesome than you." expression. She put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Fooled you, didn't I? You thought I was the girly twin. Well, as you can see by our black T-Shirts, our camo leggings and our black combat boots NEITHER of us are girly. Anyways, I'm Texas." My sister said.

We struck a cool pose together. "We represent the state of Texas!" we said together. I struck an awesome pose. "save yourself the name trouble and call me Katie!"

My sister struck an equally awesome pose. "Call me Ellie!"

"good! Now sit down." The teacher person thingy said. He was REALLY tall. With a white scarf. But…it's summer. Hm…must be Russian.

"Dun wanna~" I said lazily, lounging on Ellie's shoulder. She whispered to me that this tall Russian person was: "Mr. Bragawhoduwhat" or something like that. Ellie, being the SLIGHTLY more organized sibling or whatever the stupid adjective is, spoke up and was all like: "YO! Mr. Bragawhoduwhat! Where are we sitting?" of course, that's not what she REALLY said it went down more like this…

"Mr. Braginski, where are me and my sister sitting?"

Braginski. Ha. That's fun to say. Braginski. Braaaaaginski. Brooooooginski. Chicken broth. Heh.

"Over there is fine, da?" Mr. Bra-thingy said, gesturing to two chairs next to an Asian person. I could see the gears in Ellie's little clueless otaku mind whirring. Kind of like a road roller. WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!

She immediately grabbed my hand, much to my dissatisfaction, and pulled me over to the Asian guy. She sat down next to him, smiling brightly at no one in particular. I just don't get that girl. Hm, now I want a sandwich. I looked around. There was some guy holding up a moustache to random people. He had an odd curl sticking out from the side of his head. "WHOA! ODD CURL THINGY!" I shouted, and jumped out of my seat to grab it. The dude person blocked my hands with a "HOLY SHIZ." expression. expressiiOOON~

Ellie grabbed my foot and pulled me back into my seat. "Romano, she almost touched your curl!" some random Spanish guy next to the so called "cheese guy". Why "cheese guy" you ask? Because Romano is a type of cheese. If anyone knows more about cheese then a French guy in a cheese factory thing, it's Ellie. And who lives with Ellie? I do. I like cheese…

"Shut up, Antonio." Romano said bitterly.

I giggled and started singing to myself. "Don't call my name, don't call my name~ Antonio~" I sang.

Ellie coughed quietly. "Um…isn't it _Alejandro_?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Who cares? Not me."

Mr. Braaaaaaginski started talking about something. I dunno. I was too busy watching Ellie doodle ninjas eating tacos.

The Asian dude looked over at Ellie and I. "um…n-not to pry, but shourdn't you be taking notes instead of doodring…?" he asked. I giggled. There was no "L" in his alphabet apparently. Haha. Sucks for him. **(A/N: **_now don't you get all "your racist!" up my butt. This is from my cousin's point of view. She seriously thinks like this. But she's not racist! Go yell at a tree or something if you disagree._**)**

Ellie looked at him and blinked a few times. It took awhile for the message to get to her clueless otaku brain. "What? Oh, class has started…?" she asked.

"Da." Mr. Bra-dude said. "so it would be good for you and your twin to pay attention, da?"

"Why do you say 'da' so much, Mr. Braginski?" I asked lazily.

"It is 'yes' in Russian. My first language." He replied.

"Ohhhh. So that's why you've got the creepy accent." I said.

He gave Ellie and I a creepy smile. There was a weird purple smoke aura cloud thingy behind him. if it hadn't have been there, it would've been a regular smile. Probably. I dunno.

"Da." He said.

I started laughing my butt off for some reason. I heard the Asian person trying to calm me down a little, and then I heard Ellie shouting at someone.

"GET THAT MOUSTACHE OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I EAT IT!" she yelled, shaking her fist at cheese man.

Romano continued holding the moustache up to his face, making it look like HE had a moustache instead of Ellie. "STOP MAKING ME LAAAAAAAAUGH!" I shouted.

There was a loud "THWACK!" Ellie and I slowly turned our heads back to Mr. Whoduwhat. He had a pipe/faucet/thingy in his hand, and the end of it was on his desk thingy. It had made a dent in his desk thingy. "I suggest you all pay attention to me now, da?" he asked, with the creepy aura still behind him.

"dude, what's with the creepy aura thingy?" I asked.

"it is meant to make you frightened. I am terrifying, da?" Mr. Bra-terror said.

"I'm not scared!" I said mockingly.

Mr. Russian dude gestured for me to come up to the front of the room. I lazily stood up, and brought Ellie down to the front with me. "yessss?" I asked sleepily.

Another "THWACK!" before I knew it, the pipe was right next to my face.

"MEEEEEP." I said, eyes wide with something that was TOTALLY not fear. Shut up, Ellie. You were scared too.

"I am MEANT to be FEARED, da?" Mr. Bragi-whaaaa said.

Ellie nodded quickly, while making odd whimpering sounds. Pff, such a coward. Put that frying pan down, Ellie. You know it's true. I also nodded. "y-yeah." I added quickly under my breath "no shiz, Sherlock."

"what was that?" our Russian dude asked.

"NOTHING!" I said.

"Good girls. Now I think you should go sit down, da?" he asked.

"okay!" Ellie and I said together, and went back to our seat. Our little Asian friend who we didn't know his name sighed.

"I warned you…" he said.

* * *

**A/N: **_So...what did you think? Did it have enough crack? and don't worry, you anti-RPC'sxactualcharacter people. Texas and Texas won't be paired with ANYONE. _


End file.
